Le criminel de l'ombre
by MissDarkAndShadows
Summary: L'inspecteur Chelmey a refusé une enquête venant d'une petite ville du Royaume-Unis. Le professeur Layton et Luke Triton, trouvant cela incorrecte, décidèrent d'enquêter à sa place. De là, commence une grande aventure. Risque éventuel de spoil venant de la première trilogie.


**Professeur Layton !**

Cette fiction est une suite chronologique au « _Professeur Layton et Le Destin Perdu_ ». Pour ceux ou celles qui n'auraient pas joué aux trois précédents opus de cette même série, évitez de lire cette fiction car il m'est impossible de ne pas citer, de près ou de loin, des événements qui s'y sont passés. Avertissement fait, faites comme bon vous semble.

Si malgré tout vous poursuivez votre lecture, et que je cite une personne que vous ne connaissez pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essaierai de la décrire au maximum. (Quant à son caractère, vous verrez grâce aux dialogues)

Cette fiction sera en style théâtrale. Je sais que peu de personnes apprécient cette écriture, mais les dialogues seront souvent longs et l'interaction entre les personnes sera souvent changeante. Et puis, faire de longs dialogues en style romanesques est assez compliqué et quelques fois, sans intérêt.

Enfin, bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue** : Une enquête imprévue

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, et le seul bruit que l'on entendait était le bruit sourd des frottements d'aiguilles d'une grande horloge suspendue au mur. Oui, ces fameux « Tic-Tac » résonnèrent dans les têtes des personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette salle. Il n'était pas loin de 14h40, et la chaleur commençait à se faire sentir. Cette salle est en réalité une salle d'attente, qui elle-même se situe dans un commissariat. Celui de _Scotland Yard_ pour être précis.

La salle d'attente n'était pas très grande et était en forme de carré. Les murs étaient peints en blanc et le sol était en carrelage grisé. Il y avait plusieurs fauteuils bleus foncés autour d'une table basse en bois, sans rien dessus. Les décorations étaient de simples arbustes, dont un assez grand qui séparait la salle des premiers bureaux d'inspecteurs.

Les personnes assises sur les fauteuils se contaient au nombre de deux. Nous avions un homme, d'une taille moyenne, qui lisait son journal. Il avait une jambe croisée sur l'autre, et était concentré dans sa lecture. Il était reconnaissable avec son haut-de-forme marron à la base rouge qui recouvrait ses cheveux châtains. Il avait un sous-pull orange qui semblait épais avec une fine et légère veste marron par dessus. Ses chaussures étaient vertes émeraudes et correctement nouées. Tendit que son pantalon était simple et marron. Son nom n'était autre que Hershel Layton, un professeur d'archéologie à l'université de _Gressenheller_, à _Londres_.

L'autre personne était un jeune garçon. Il balançait ses pieds dans le vide et s'appuyait avec ses mains sur ses genoux. Il portait une casquette bleue, même si elle ressemblait plus à un béret. En dessous de ce couvre-chef se trouvait des cheveux châtains qui partaient en batailles. Il avait une chemise blanche, recouverte d'un pull bleu et simple. Son pantacourt était vert foncé et laissait tomber deux bretelles marrons, sans utilité, dans le vide. Il portait des chaussures ouvertes noires qui laissaient apparaître de fines chaussettes montantes, blanches. Sur son épaule, il avait un sac à lanière marron. Lui ? C'était Luke Triton, auto-proclamé apprenti du « _Grand Professeur Layton_ ».

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aient bougé le petit doigt. Un inspecteur vint enfin entrer dans la pièce. Il ne semblait pas très grand, mais on remarquait qu'il courbait le dos vers l'avant, ce qui donnait cette impression. Il était brun, avec une coupe principalement coiffé d'un seul côté, allant avec une moustache couvrant en partie sa bouche. Cette personne avait également de larges épaules. Il portait un costume ordinaire : une veste verte/jaune, doublée d'une seconde marron, par dessus une chemise blanche à cravate violette. Le pantalon qu'il portait était de la même couleur que sa première veste et ses chaussures étaient basiques et marrons. On le connaissait sous le nom de : « _Inspecteur Chelmey_ ».

Voyant que cette fameuse personne venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, _Layton_ posa délicatement son journal sur la table et se leva. _Luke_, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, décida de faire de même et il se mit près du professeur.

**Chelmey**, _avec un regard blasé_ – Le verdict est posé.

**Luke**, _impatient_ – Et qu'est-ce que cela donne ?

**Layton** – Voyons Luke, laisse le terminer.

Le jeune garçon grimaça discrètement. Malgré qu'il ait une grande admiration pour le professeur, il n'aimait pas quand celui-ci le reprenait, car il avait l'impression d'être stupide.

**Chelmey** – Considérant que le garçon soit trop jeune, et trouvant que ses actes ont été payés par sa propre poche, ils ont décidé de le libérer.

**Luke**, _outré_ – Quoi ! Mais et tous les crimes qu'il a causé ? Vous n'en avez pas tenu compte ?

**Chelmey** – Du calme, petit. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de cela. De plus, rien, aujourd'hui encore, prouve que des décès ont été causé par lui.

_Layton_ mit sa main sous son menton, avec son indexe déplié vers sa bouche. Il avait les yeux fermés et étaient en pleine réflexion. Il les rouvrit en direction de l'inspecteur.

**Layton** – Si je comprends bien, _Clive Dove_ est donc libéré...

**Chelmey** – Je viens de vous le dire, _Layton _! Vous le faites exprès ou bien ?

**Layton** – Non inspecteur. Vous avez mal interprété le sens de ma phrase. Il s'agissait simplement d'une question rhétorique qui devait compléter une seconde phrase.

**Chelmey**, _avec un soupir prononcé_ – Venez en au fait au lieu de tourner en rond.

**Layton** – Et bien... Je ne pense que la justice puisse laisser cette personne sortir comme ça. Il a donc forcément le suivi d'une personne. Mais de qui ?

L'inspecteur ne répondit pas tout de suite, et attendit quelques secondes. Il prit une inspiration, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils en se grattant le crâne avec l'indexe.

**Chelmey** – Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

**Layton** – Je comprends. Il y a-t-il possibilité pour que nous puissions rendre visite à Clive, avant qu'il ne soit libéré ?

**Chelmey** – Je pense sérieusement que vous devriez arrêter de vous préoccuper de l'avenir de ce type. Ce n'est qu'un délinquant et criminel. Il n'a pas besoin de votre pitié, alors allez donc continuer votre vie. Je ne sais pas... Vous n'avez pas des copies à corriger ? Ou des cours particuliers à donner ?

**Layton** – Vous avez raison.

**Chelmey**, _avec de la fierté dans son regard_ – Ah !

**Layton** – Mais _Clive_ attire mon attention. Et j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il va se passer pour lui. Je veux dire par là, que derrière ses tentatives de meurtres, se cache un bon fond. Je pense avoir passé assez de temps avec lui, même si ce n'était qu'en temps qu'usurpateur, pour être certain de cela.

**Chelmey** – Pensez ce que vous voulez, _Layton_. Mais je vous aurais prévenu. Bien. Vous avez besoin d'un autre renseignement ou alors ce sera tout ?

**Layton** – Non, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps dans votre travail. Je vous remercie de ses éléments que vous nous avez donné. _Luke._

**Luke** – Oui professeur !

Les deux personnes marchèrent vers la sortie, mais ils furent interrompu par un agent de police de petite taille, qui fonça maladroitement sur eux. Il était assez portant et avait une combinaison bleue avec une casquette montante de la même couleur aux bordures blanches. Il avait le blason de la justice sur celui-ci et portait des chaussures marrons.

**Barton**, _pressé et inquiet_ – Pardonnez moi !

**Layton** – Ce n'est rien, mon jeune ami.

Le dénommé _Barton _n'avait même pas fait attention aux paroles de son interlocuteur qu'il s'était déjà précipiter vers l'inspecteur _Chelmey_.

**Barton** – C'est affreux inspecteur !

**Chelmey** – Rha, on ne peut pas être tranquille ici !

_Layton_ et _Luke_ se tournèrent, curieux vers les deux personnes.

**Barton** – Le criminel de _Sélonice_ refait son passage à _Londres _! Il n'arrête pas de faire des aller-retour ! Cela ne concerne plus que cette petite ville, mais _Londres _est maintenant dans le champs de mire !

**Chelmey** – Je vois...

**Barton** – Vous aviez refusé d'enquêter là bas ! Et maintenant nous en payons les conséquences !

_Layton_ fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers l'inspecteur et l'agent.

**Layton** – Pardonnez-moi mon interruption, mais... Vous avez refusé une enquête ?

**Chelmey** – Cela ne vous concerne aucunement, _Layton _!

**Layton** – Permettez-moi de vous contredire, mais j'ai le droit de posé des questions sur votre disponibilité en temps qu'inspecteur. Surtout si celui-ci est le principal inspecteur de _Scotland Yard_.

**Chelmey** – Je ne m'y suis pas aventuré car cette ville ne concerne pas _Londres_.

**Layton** – Vous savez que vous pouvez être poursuivi en justice si vous refusiez de telle chose, à une ville voisine ?

**Chelmey** – Cette ville se situe loin de _Londres _!

**Luke**, _énervé_ – Cela n'excuse pas tout ! Vous avez abandonné des personnes ! Ils vous ont demandé de l'aide et vous les avez laissé ! Qui sait combien de crime il y a pu avoir à _Sélonice _!

**Chelmey** – _Layton_. Calmez votre assistant...

**Luke** – Apprenti !

**Layton** – J'aurais bien aimé, mais il se trouve que je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il dit, même si cela a été enfantinement prononcé.

**Chelmey** – Et bien, puisque vous semblez mieux savoir mon métier que moi, je vous donne le feu-vert pour mener votre propre enquête !

**Luke** – C'est ce qu'on va faire !

_Luke_ leva la tête, signe de supériorité. Tendit que _Layton_ remit correctement son chapeau sur sa tête.

**Layton** – Très bien, inspecteur. Je vais aller voir ça de moi-même. Je vous remercie.

_Layton_ décida enfin de quitter le commissariat suivit de son apprenti. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du professeur.

**Luke**, _toujours énervé de cette confrontation_ – Je pense sérieusement que cet « _inspecteur _» ne sait pas du tout faire son travail ! Je suis même sûr que je pourrai faire dix fois mieux.

_Layton_ se mit à rire très doucement et regarde son jeune apprenti.

**Layton** – Je n'en doute pas, mon garçon.

Après tout, _Luke_ avait un très bon potentiel. Il arrive à résoudre des énigmes plus ou moins difficile, et ça, même si cela peut paraître quelques fois d'une façon enfantine. Il n'arrive peut-être pas à trouver les fins des grands mystères mais il y contribue fortement. Cela ne lui ait jamais sortie de la bouche, mais _Layton_ pense qu'il serait presque perdu sans son apprenti.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez le professeur. Et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé en dépliant des cartes sur la table basse, cherchant où pouvait bien se trouver la fameuse ville « _Sélonice _».

Le salon se trouvait directement à l'entrée de l'appartement, ce qui était quelques fois avantageux pour partir et revenir. Le salon était également ouvert sur la cuisine qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Tout dans la pièce semblait avoir une grande valeur et être quelques fois assez anciens. Mais tout était parfaitement rangé, et tout semblait avoir une place bien précise. Évidemment, ce n'était pas _Layton_ qui faisait le ménage, car de toute façon, même avec les apparences, le rangement n'était pas son grand fort. Alors, c'était le petit _Luke_ qui organisait tout, et il faisait ça de bonnes volontés.

**Luke** – Trouvé professeur !

Il avait son doigt sur un emplacement de la carte, et _Layton_ y jeta un œil. Il semblait, néanmoins, assez perplexe de la trouvaille de son apprenti.

**Luke** – Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, professeur ?

**Layton** – Sur cette carte se trouve trois « _Sélonice _». Et je ne pense pas qu'il s'agit de celui que tu as montré, _Luke_.

**Luke** – Et pourquoi cela ?

**Layton** – Regarde mieux la carte, tu comprendras vite.

Le jeune _Triton_ regarda attentivement la carte en se grattant le menton. Il ne pouvait pas faire d'erreur, le professeur contait sur lui pour qu'il trouve la solution. Il pensa : « _Bien_... _Il y en a trois. Une au Nord, une seconde à l'Est et une troisième à l'Est mais plus près de Londres que la précédente... Comment trouver laquelle est la bonne ? _».

**Luke**, _fier_ – J'ai trouvé ! Il s'agit de celle qui est la plus proche de _Londres _! Si le criminel devait faire des allés-retour entre _Londres_ et _Sélonice_, cette personne devait certainement se situé le plus près. N'est-ce pas ?

**Layton** – Ton raisonnement tiens la route, mon garçon.

_Luke_ sourit, il avait réussi.

**Layton** – Mais...

Son sourire descendit vite.

**Layton** – Malgré que celle-ci sois la plus proche, il faut quand même des heures pour s'y rendre. Et je ne pense pas qu'un criminel serait en train de conduire des kilomètres quasiment tous les jours. Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit de celle située au _Nord_. En fait, on peut voir une ligne de train direct passé de cette ville à _Londres_.

**Luke** – Donc le criminel se déplace en train pour se rendre plus vite à _Londres _? Mais oui ! J'aurais du y penser plus tôt ! Vous m'impressionnerez toujours, professeur.

**Layton** – Et oui _Luke_, parfois, la distance n'est pas le seul facteur.

**Luke** – Je vois ça, en effet ! Et le mieux serait qu'on y aille nous aussi en train, non ?

**Layton**, _avec un léger sourire_ – J'allais justement le proposer. Préparons nos affaires, nous allons y aller.

**?** – A la condition que je vous accompagne !

Les deux « _gentlemans _» se tournèrent simultanément la tête et vit une jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, coiffés d'une queue de cheval qui tenait grâce à un nœud rouge, et une mèche bouclée qui tombait sur son front. Elle portait une robe orange aux bordures grises claires, avec également un nœud à la taille. Des manches grises claires descendaient le long de ses bras et avait comme bordure, du rouge. Comme chaussures, elle avait de hautes bottes noires à petit talon.

**Luke** – _Flora _! Ça pourrait être dangereux, nous poursuivons un criminel...

**Flora** – Je suis sûre qu'il ne m'arrivera rien si je reste près du professeur. Laissez-moi venir, s'il vous plaît.

**Luke** – Non !

**Layton** – Et bien... Nous n'avons encore aucun indice, et ni même une piste. Cela risque de prendre du temps, et laisser _Flora_ seule ici ne serait pas digne d'un gentleman. Qu'en penses-tu _Luke _?

**Luke** – Et bien... Vous avez certainement raison, professeur...

**Layton** – Bien, _Flora_, tu peux nous accompagner. Mais promets-nous de faire attention.

**Flora**, _avec un grand sourire_ – Je vous le promets !

C'est accompagnés de la jeune _Flora Reinhold_, qu'ils montèrent à l'étage afin de préparer quelques affaires, pour se préparer à une enquête, à la fois étrange et incroyable.


End file.
